


Remember This

by unfortunatelynormal



Category: Danger Days: The True Lives of the Fabulous Killjoys (Album), My Chemical Romance
Genre: Sad, Snippets from her life, The Killjoys keep fighting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-21
Updated: 2015-01-21
Packaged: 2018-03-08 12:49:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3209783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unfortunatelynormal/pseuds/unfortunatelynormal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In the final moments before her death, Missile Kid remembers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Remember This

She remembers them.

Not well, but she does.

Out of all of them, she remembers Mikey best. Kobra Kid, he was called. He was the one who found her, brought her back to the others, convinced Gerard to let her stay.

Gerard. He was Mikey’s older brother, and the undisputed leader of the Killjoys. He had an undying loyalty to Mikey, but he treated all of them _(her, Frank, Ray)_ as his own.

Frank. When she came, he trusted her the least. He was afraid she was a plant, working for Korse _. (She was only nine, how could she?)_ They had apparently had problems with that before. _(There had only been two others before her. Mikey brought them both home. One was the plant. The other’s name, whispered in the darkest hours of the acid night, was_ Bob.)

And last _(but never least)_ was Ray. He was always a bit of a quiet guy, but he was good to her. He taught her how to shoot a gun correctly _(she had only ever shot once before, after her mama was dead and there was nowhere to go and she was so, so_ hungry) and eventually he built a missile launcher for her to use. He also gave the best hugs, warm and secure.

She remembers all of this in the moments before she is to die _(she is an elder in the zones, the only one left who remembers)_ and she has transcribed all of this in a notebook _(many pains were taken to get that book, and for years after the people of the zones will keep it safe on pain of death because this is_ theirs, _their history, and bl/ind cannot take this from them)_ and that notebook contains all she remembers. Slowly, she raises her head to look at the people gathered around her bed _(her people, every single one of them)_ and passes the book to the first of them. These people, her Storytellers, will keep her and her boys _alive,_ in their songs and in their stories.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everybody! So, this is my first work I have posted on this site, so don't shoot me if you hate it. Also, if you guys have any prompts for me, that would be awesome, cause I've sort of run myself dry of ideas. Bye!


End file.
